Broken Promises
by Crazy Awesome Writer
Summary: Shane and Mitchie were best friends until they turned 13. Then, Shane went to Camp Rock. Mitchie never saw him again..until now...at camp! This is not the same as other stories like this. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my second fanfic so far. Mitchie and Shane are growing up (9 and 13 year old) in this chapter. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I so ****don't own anything Camp Rock. Zippo. Nada. No. Okay? Okay. I also don't own anything that isn't, well, mine. Alright!**

**3****rd**** POV: 9 years old**

"Shaney! Wait up, Shane!" A sprinting little Mitchie yelled.

"Oh, come on! You can run faster than that, Mitch!" Shane Gray accused as he stopped running. Mitchie didn't see him stop, and ran past him. She ran back when she realized he was not in front of her. She collided into her best friend, and with an "ooof!" they both fell to the ground.

"Tag! You're it, Shaney," Mitchie whispered staring into his eyes. They felt tingles race up their arms, legs, and back. They started laughing nervously. They never mentioned it, but both of them always felt the shivers run whenever they touched in any way. Of course, both brushed it off. After all, they were only nine.

"I should probably be getting off of y-you now..." Mitchie whispered shyly. She blushed, and got off of him.

"Is dinner ready?" Shane changed the subject with his 'superb' nine year old skills, but he still looked away in embarrassment.

"I think so. Aren't you glad my mommy is a professional caterer?"

"Duh, Mitch! I eat so many times at your house, that your mommy better have good cooking powers!" Shane declared making Mitchie giggle.

"You're funny, Shaney,"

"I know! My daddy told me so, too!" He tugged on her piggy tails.

"Hey! Stop it!" Mitchie squealed.

"Come on; let's go eat, Mitchie,"

"Okay. Mommy is making…," Mitchie waited three seconds.

"FRIED CHICKEN!" They shouted at the same time, and then started laughing.

They entered the house where Connie was setting the table. She looked up, and quickly smiled.

"Hey guys…" Connie got cut off when her little daughter protested kiddingly,

"I'm a girl, mommy!" It was an inside joke from when she was five. She thought being called a guy was offensive, and she had pouted for an hour straight. Shane knew about it too, because he was there, he always is, and always will. They all smiled and dug in to their delicious meal. It was pure bliss.

**Mitchie's POV: 13 years old (4 years later)**

"Shane! Shane! It's my birthday!" I exclaimed as I ran out the school doors. Of course he already knew that, because I reminded him throughout the day. Besides, he knows everything about me. I dashed into my best friend's arms, and hugged him tightly.

"I know, Mitch! You are finally a teen, just like me!" Shane whispered into my ear.

"You are such a silly boy, Shane Gray," I declared as he swung me around. Strong, too.

"You know you love me," More than you know. Yeah, that's right. I have a crush on my best friend. Like they always do in the movies and the sappy books.

"Yep, I know." I muttered as we walked home.

"So, I am invited to the party, right?" Shane kidded as he tapped my shoulder.

"Duh! If I had one, Shane," I smiled.

Shane Gray. He was my only friend, besides Sierra, my lab partner. He's my next door neighbor, too. Every year at my birthday, we do the same craze. We do the cake and presents thing with our parents. Our parents grew up together and are best friends, themselves. In fact, they dream of the day that Shane and I "get married and live happily ever after". Their words, not mine.

"Hello, Michelle? Michelle Demetria Torres?" Shane waved his hands non-stop in front of my face. I grabbed his hands, making them stop, and smiled.

"Hello, Shane? Shane _Joseito_ Gray?" I mocked loudly. He frowned.

"Shut up! No one knows my middle name, Mitch!" Shane mumbled.

"Except me!" I taunted. He looked away, but I could see his smile.

"Yes, it will ruin your reputation," I said dully. It's not like I would tell anyone, especially since he knows all my secrets. Well, except my crush on him is a secret that I will keep to myself- for now.

"Glad you understand, bestest buddy," I giggled at his nickname for me.

"Come on, rock star. Let's go home," I used _my_ nickname for him. **(A/N, she will call him pop star, soon enough, though. Mwahaha!)**

"Yeah, I think Connie made…" Shane started.

"FRIED CHICKEN!" We shouted our favorite food's name. We jogged to my house, and dropped our book bags by the door.

"Mom?" I called into the house. I got no answer back. I shouted again, but to no avail.

"I think she left me a note in the kitchen again," I shrugged as I grabbed Shane's hand, and tugged him to the kitchen. I saw a bright yellow note sticking to the island counter top. I ran a hand through my hair as I read it.

"_Gone shopping. Snacks are in the pantry. Love, Mom." _

"Come on, let's watch a movie," I suggested. "Grab the popcorn and drinks for me, please?"

"Sure. What else do I live for?" Shane grumbled.

"Now that you asked: cleaning my room, washing my dishes, doing my laundry, and being my best friend." I laughed. Shane growled.

"You know you love me, Shane,"

"Yes, I do, birthday girl," Shane smirked at my blush. I turned away quickly.

I skipped to the den, and sat down in front of the TV. I made sure the movie was in the DVD player, and pressed play. Shane would be back before the previews ended. The movie was called _"Princess Protection Program,"_ my absolute favorite. Shane didn't like it as much as I do, but my bambi eyes work wonders.

"Shane, it's starting!" I called.

"I'm coming. You want to actually help me for once, Mitch?" He called back.

"No…" I answered.

"Fine, be like that!"

"I will." I answered, jokingly.

"Your Coke and popcorn, my lady," He bowed. I giggled, and pulled him to the couch. We sat down, and the movie officially began. I laughed a lot, especially when Rosie got worms on her, and said,

"I think I need to bathe…" Shane even smiled a bit.

A few minutes after the movie, we heard the garage door close, and Mom walked in with groceries in her hand.

"Come, Mija. I made your special fried chicken, and your cake!" Mom smiled, and pulled me to the kitchen where I saw my dad sneaking some snacks to his shed. He runs a hardware store.

"Hey Dad. Thank you, Mom, this is great!" I looked back into the den, "Coming, rock star?" He looked back at me, and grinned.

"You bet, Mitch." I smiled back at him, and a small blush spread across my face. I was very glad it was dark in the hallway; otherwise his ego will get a huge party. I darted back into the kitchen, and had a great meal with the Gray's, and my own family. I was very glad for my life. Little did I know I would be getting a huge surprise, come this summer.

**A/N: EDIT: **

**Hey guys, I am editing this story now. I hope you like it. Not much has changed, but I learned that my writing style is getting better as I grow older. Please re-read. Thank you for sticking by the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Next Day:**

**A/N: Sorry it's so late, but it was my Birthday, and I had a million things to do! SO PLEASE REVIEW, because it would be a nice Birthday present from ya'll. Also, the boots are the one she wore in Final Jam. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Camp Rock or anything owned by someone else! Don't sue please!**

"Mitch, wake up! It's time to wake up, you sleepy head!" A voice broke through my dreams and fogged thoughts, strangely about mermaids.

"Shut up, Shane." I mumbled as I pushed my head back into my pillow.

Shane laughed silently. He poked my stomach, my weak spot. I started laughing uncontrollably, almost falling off my bed.

"Shane, no! Stop, please!" I shouted. He finally stopped, and smirked at me smugly.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked Shane as I got off my bed.

"I wanted to wake you up. Come on, breakfast is almost ready." Shane smiled at me, and went downstairs. I bit my lip shyly, and went to my bathroom to freshen up. I got dressed in a green form-fitting shirt, with skinny jeans. I slipped on my fringed boots on, and the necklace Shane gave me for my birthday. I looked myself in the mirror, and messed with my hair, until I finally left it down, straight as ever. I ran down the stairs and collided into Shane like I always do. It was always on accident, of course.

"Déjà vu!" I whispered into his ear, before getting up. I smiled down at his stunned expression, before walking into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Mom." I ran into her opened arms, and kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning, Mija. Happy Birthday!" We also celebrate my birthday on the second day, because we are weird that way.

"Thank you, Mom. So what's for breakfast?" I sat down at the table, and found myself staring at my mother's delicious food.

Shane strolled in, and sat down next to me as if nothing happened before. But something had happened; a thrill that we knew well had passed throughout us again. So we looked at our breakfast instead of each other, and could feel our stomachs growling. That's the power of my mother's cooking. There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage. I inhaled my birthday breakfast, and smiled with my eyes closed.

Dad pads in, smiling.

"Good morning, baby girl." He kisses my forehead, and pats Shane's head.

He takes his seat, and we wait for my mom to sit down with the butter and syrup. Then, we say Grace, and dig in.

"Connie, this is delicious!" Shane compliments.

"Thank you, sweetie." My mom said laughing. We finished eating after fake laughing at my father's jokes, and complimenting my mother on her cooking. Shane eventually got up and went back home, with a promise to come back later.

Humming a new tune as I came out of my room with my guitar, I walked into the living room to play something. I was just starting to do some warm-ups when I heard a noise.

_Knock-Knock._

Shane's back! I run to the door and open it. The open door revealed my best friend holding his guitar in his checkered case. I beam, and pull him in.

"Hey, Mitch, how's it going?"

"Nothing, I was playing the guitar, too," I gestured to the one in my hand.

"Cool! Come on, let's go play." He took me by the hand, and led me to the couch.

Shane played me some songs of his, and then taught me how to play a new scale.

After we finished and were sitting silently, I noticed his clouded expression. I knew not to mess with him at the moment. He was in one of his 'moods', and they usually weren't pretty.

"What's wrong, rock star?" I asked, frowning.

"I have to tell you something, Mitch."

I knew this was bad. He stroked my hand twice with his thumb, then he let go. He put his hand into his pocket, and grabbed a Camp Rock brochure. My breath caught in my throat, and I closed my eyes tightly. Oh no.

"Uncle Brown said I was old enough to go now, but he had only one space left. I was an exception since he is my uncle. I really wanted to go with you, but this is a chance I can't throw away." Shane murmured quickly so I could hardly hear him, but I understood all of it perfectly.

"You're going to…Camp Rock?" I opened my eyes, and saw him nod.

"You're going to leave me, Shane?" I asked quietly.

"N-No, it's just a few weeks, Mitch. Just a little time out of our summer. I promise!"

However, all I could think about was how Shane was going to be changed by the time he was back. He would leave me once he realized he can have more popular and prettier friends. Maybe he would get a record deal, after all, Shane was musically talented and he was going to a _music _camp!

My stomach churned at the thought.

"Yeah, that's great. Just…great."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…no. No, I'm not sure." I looked away from Shane. "This is not great, this is horrible."

"What kind of friend is not happy when their friend gets a terrific opportunity? Wow, and I thought you were my best friend." Shane said in a disappointed tone.

"Shane, look. I am just upset! You're my best friend, and you're going to miss my piano recital. I admit I did get a little jealous, too. I want you to have a great time at camp, and you have to come back to me. You're going to have to teach me all you learned, so I can catch up. Okay, Shane?" I prodded him, giggling softly. His dark eyes met mine again, and he smiled.

"Definitely, Mitch. You can count on me," He nodded.

"Cross your heart, and write me a song, Shane Grey?" I asked solemnly.

"Cross my heart, and write you a bunch of songs, Mitchie Torres!" He replied in the same manner. We grinned at each other, and strummed our guitar three times. It was our sign, and how we completed our promise.

"When do you go?" I questioned.

"A week,"

"Well, school is already over, so that's good. We can have an awesome time together all week to make it up for when you leave," I suggested while strumming my guitar.

My mother suddenly appeared in the doorway, with her face buried in a cookbook.

"Mom, can I go over to Shane's? We wanted to finish this song…" I began.

"Sure! Tell Denise that I wanted to show her my latest recipe. See you later!" Mom interrupted. I love my mom.

"Thanks, Connie. See you later," Shane said, as he grabbed his guitar, and his song book.

"Thank you, Mom. Bye!" I added. I grabbed my stuff, and we ran out the door. We crossed my yard, and went over to Shane's. The door was still open, so we slipped inside.

"Hey, Mom. Connie wants you to go over to see her latest recipe. We'll be playing our song here, is that okay?"

"Absolutely! I will see you guys later. Frankie is upstairs playing video games. Call me if anything happens." Mrs. Gray said as she grabbed me in a hug. Frankie is Shane's little brother. He is one hundred percent cute, and 0.5 percent evil, or so Shane insists.

"Bye!" We shouted after her. We heard a faint "bye" yelled back. We laughed, and pulled our guitars out from the cases. We strummed a few notes, and finally played this duet we heard in a movie.

"Good job, rock star," I commented.

"Thank you, Mitch. Good job to you too," Shane complimented. My face turned a deep red, and I turned my face away.

"No, Mitch. I like your blush," He said grabbing my chin, and turning it back around. I sighed happily, and then frowned.

"I should go, rock star. I will call you later. Bye," I rushed, grabbing my stuff and quickly dashing out the door. That was so embarrassing.

I burst through the door with my stuff, and found my two moms (Denise and I were very close) in the kitchen looking at Mom's latest recipe. I was pulled in to look at it with them, and soon we were comparing seasonings.

**The Next Day:**

Shane and I had a fight about Camp today. He wanted to email me, but I insisted there was no service there, and that he should learn to write letters.

It eventually got bigger than that, and my friendship bracelet was left lying at Shane's feet. I don't want to talk about it.

**A/N: Now we time jump to next week, and then two years. **

**Next week:**

"Shane! No, don't leave!" I clutched him hard, tears running down my face.

"I have to. I will see you soon, Mitch. I cross my heart, and write you a bunch of songs, Mitchie Torres," He promised, as he hugged me hard. I could feel a drop dropping into my hair. Shane is crying? I didn't say anything, because I knew about Shane's man pride and ego.

"Call me!"

"There is no service there. Just kidding, I will call you every two days, promise." Shane teased, as he let me go. I walked him to the car.

"Bye." I whispered.

"Bye, Mitch." He whispered back. I gave him a final hug, and ran to my door. My two moms stood looking over at us from the door steps. We stood waving as Shane left.

It's just my luck. We made up three days ago from our biggest fight ever, and then he leaves. I felt like I would never see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! I'm updating. Hope you look at this unedited chapter. Miss Mitchie is 15, now! And Shane just turned 16. Okay, I hope you like it! You are all the greatest! :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Camp Rock. No way!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Mitchie, wake up! It's the last day of school!" Mom called. I smiled, and reached to turn on 'Mitchie's Tunes' which is a mixture of songs that I wrote with Shane, ones written about me, and ones I wrote by myself. Shane wrote lots of songs for me at first, but then he stopped. He became a big jerk, and Hot Tunes proved that. We stopped all contact, yet I still love him with all of my heart. A frown appeared on my face, because I wish I could make the good and old Shane love me too.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm up." I stood up, and walked to my closet. I picked out a purple shirt, black skinny jeans, and my signature boots. I slipped on the necklace Shane got me for the last birthday he was here, because I always keep him close to my heart. I made sure my hair was straight, and clipped my fringe back with a purple clip. Usually, my bangs were left down, but I'm going for a new look. I think it keeps me away from Shane Gray. Yes, I know Shane Gray, Connect 3 front man. Or rather, I _knew _him when he wasn't jerky. I gathered my song book, book bag, and purse; ran down stairs and popped down in a chair.

"Good Morning mom!" I said as I dug in to my omelet. I glanced at the TV.

"Hot Tunes! Turn it on please!" I frowned when Shane's face popped up.

"You want me to shut it off?" Mom asked.

"No. I can watch it. Let's see what he did now." I focused on what the young reporter was saying.

"Shane Gray needs to clean up his act. And to give him time to do it, the Connect 3 summer tour has been cancelled." Oh, Shane. Shane, my best friend and crush has changed, and I don't know when or if he will change back. Maybe someone will come along, and steal his heart. That could change someone…right?

I sneaked a look at Mom, and reminded her to consider Camp Rock. She mentioned that she'll ask Denise. My mom and Shane's mom kept up the contact, and she would rely information to us about him. Denise said that he misses me lots, but I doubt that.

"Okay, I better go. I wouldn't want to be late to the last day of school. Love you Mom." I grabbed everything needed, and started out the door.

"Love you too. Have a good day!" I hear Mom call. I turn my head and grin.

"Bye!"

**After School:**

"You're going to Camp Rock!" My parents exclaimed.

"CAMP ROCK! Really?" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, Mitch, you're going to Camp Rock, for real. And before you ask, I'm going with you! Connie's Catering is going camping, Mija!" My mom told me happily. I screamed again, and ran to hug my parents.

"Thank you! Thank you like a million times!" I really did appreciate them doing this for me especially since Camp Rock and Shane's departing was a touchy topic. Sierra even forgot about us knowing him when we were 13, so I couldn't talk to her. Only my parents and the Gray's know. And Shane, but do you think I'll talk to him about him? No.

"I better pack; Camp starts the day after tomorrow. Start packing now if you want to get a good night sleep for tomorrow. We're driving up there. Denise might come down and visit!" Mom told me. My dad and my mom left me to look around my room for possible outfits for the music camp.

I passed my book case where numerous albums documenting my life sat. Shane was in all of them, from babies in diapers to teenager years with cell phones. Of course, there was the occasional picture of Shane in Camp Rock which he sent to me. That was three years ago, and now he's 16, and I'm turning 16 at Camp, this year. Anyways, I grabbed the album that was filled with Shane at Camp Rock, and flipped through it as I sank in a bean bag chair.

"Entering camp."

"Seeing stages. Meeting Tess and her clones (Avoid them.)"

"Meeting friends: Nate and Jason Black, and Caitlyn Gellar."

"Pajama Jam."

"Lake Rock."

"Our cabin."

"Final Jam."

"Leaving :(."

And that was it, Shane had different pictures under each category, and he had sent me the whole album. I was flipping back to the front where Shane was standing next to the Camp Rock sign when a letter fell out. I hadn't seen this before…All my 'Shane Letters' where in a shoe box under my bed. As I opened up the paper, my fingers tingled and my heart raced.

"_Dear Mitchie, _

_I miss you so much. Wish you were here! Did you like the pictures? I'm having fun; I met Jason and Nate Black who are brothers, and Nate's best friend, Caitlyn Gellar. Jason and I are sure they are in love with each other. Everyone is so talented in one way or another here, you would fit in easily. When I come back, I'll teach you everything. I already wrote you a song! I'll tell you about it soon. Write me back or something. Bye, I've got to run to the lake to meet the guys. Oh, and bring LOTS of clothes, you use them! I can't wait till I see you again. Love you._

_Shane._

_PS: Tell Mom to stop calling me in class, its driving Uncle Brown crazy!" _

I grinned. Those words definitely made me miss him more and my urge to get to Camp to grow. Maybe I'll meet Caitlyn there or see the guys…I mean, I'm a huge fun of their old sound and I want to see Shane again in person…However, the chances of Shane and I connecting or remembering me are low. I put the album in the pile of things I'm taking along with a 'Smitchie' album my mom made back in the day. I had the necessities: CD's, song book, lots of clothes as Shane had suggested, my guitar, cosmetics and accessories. I threw everything into the bag my dad brought up. I took my water downstairs, and hugged my parents goodnight.

I dreamt of Shane that night. No surprise there. But the thing is, we were both at Camp Rock…and we were _hugging_!

HUH!

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, I actually had the first part written, and forgot what to add. Want to hear a poem I thought up? **

**You review mine, I review yours, we all review fan fictions, and our smiles are renewed! **

**I'm a genius. Did you like the chapter? Tell me your suggestions for songs Shane writes for Mitchie and vice versa. Thank you so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey hey! Thank you sooo much for ALL the reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys made me squeal so much every time I got an email! By the way, Mitchie goes in depth with her feelings once Shane left here. Kinda sad, but it will be awesome at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Sadness. I do not own Camp Rock. Or anything like that…sadness.**

**Mitchie POV:**

I immediately woke up, and ran to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I gasped when I felt it hit my skin, but I knew that it made me wake up.

Shane and I...were hugging? Now, I know Shane and I were practically shadows of each other before, but we don't talk anymore! He hasn't called since two Christmases ago.

It was then that I really felt the stored up emotions I felt for Shane and the sadness I felt when he left, surface. Tears ran down my cheeks, till I started fully sobbing.

Shane, my Shane, his memories are at Camp Rock! When I go, will I be able to face that? Will I be able to face him if he is there and ask him why he didn't keep his promises to me? He's the legend, the dude with the music, and I'm just the girl who spent _all_ her time with him...he doesn't have to keep promises to me.

Sure, I _was _his best friend. However, he didn't keep his promises to me. And he never apologized for that. Then, why do I still like Shane!

He said that he'll never leave, that he would come back!

He said I could count on him.

He said he'll write me songs!

He said he'll call me.

He promised! Well, you don't break promises, whether you're a famous POP star or not.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Definitely, Mitch. You can count on me," He nodded._

"_Cross your heart, and write me a song, Shane Grey?" I asked solemnly._

"_Cross my heart, and write you a bunch of songs, Mitchie Torres!" He replied in the same manner. We grinned at each other, and strummed our guitar three times. It was our sign, and how we completed our promises._

_**Flashback:**_

_"I will see you soon, Mitch. I cross my heart, and write you a bunch of songs, Mitchie Torres," He promised._

_**End.**_

No matter what, I'll be strong. Even though he forgot me and all we went through together. OH! Song idea!

I squealed as quietly as I could as I ran back to my room where my guitar stood. I strummed it quietly, and made sure the door was locked before I sat down on my 'writing' chair. I opened my yellow songbook to a new page, and wrote carefully in my blue and lucky pen:

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us."

I sighed at the lyrics once I had played the song over again. It was a love song, but songs are about my feelings, not what the culture says is acceptable, at least for me.

I felt more at ease now, and knew that I had to get to bed so I can get a good amount of sleep. I knew that even though Shane and I were not in the best of terms, I forgive him. I grinned at my thoughts, and yawned as I put everything away.

Sinking into my mattress, I prayed a quick prayer, and as soon as my head hit my pillow, I was fast asleep.

**Hours later:**

"Mija, time to get up, we'll start out soon!" I heard my mom call. I groaned before I shot up and screamed.

"Camp Rock!"

I rushed into my bathroom to have a quick shower and get dressed. I pulled on some skinny jeans, a white camisole, and a navy blue tank top with a long necklace over it. I swiftly straightened my hair, and then pulled the fringe back with a blue clip. When Shane and I were growing up, he always told me to never cut my bangs, and now that he was gone, I was proving something. I was growing them out. I don't care what he thinks anymore.

I put some natural make-up on, and grabbed a sweat shirt to tie around my waist.

Once I had my bags, guitar, and purse downstairs, Dad came over and took my stuff to the car, returning to my side afterwards and kissing the top of my head.

"Morning, Mitch. How're you feeling today?" He took my giggle as his answer as he pulled the toast from the toaster and set it on the table.

"Good morning, Mom! Today's a good day, don't you think?" I asked as I swung my arm around her shoulder.

"Whoa, Mija, you haven't been so happy since Shane himself was here." She took a chance at mentioning.

"Yeah, I guess…" I muttered as I plopped down in my seat. I stuffed food in my mouth, so I couldn't answer anymore questions, before I jumped up, grinning.

"Camp will be GREAT! Come on, let's go!" I bounced on my toes.

"Okay, okay. Let's go, Torres family." My dad smiled. We walked arm in arm to Mom's truck.

"I'll miss you, Daddy. Pray for us, I'll call you every day!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his cheek, and allowed him to kiss mine.

"Bye, baby girl. Have fun!" I hung back as my parents said their good-byes and such, sliding my iPod's head-phones into my ears. It had the songs from my CD's, and some Christian music that I love. Dad tapped on my window, and I rolled it down.

"I love you, dad."

"Love you, too, Mitchie. Have a safe trip."

"Bye!" I called as the truck drove down the street. I turned to my mom, and smiled. I knew that this will be a huge step for us, and it will be a fantastic one, too. I jammed some more to my music, before opening a medium-sized book to read. After I finished it, I talked to my mom a little, before she suddenly let out a little squeal.

"We're here!"

"I'm so excited!"

"I know; me too." Mom answered. I beamed at her expression, and asked to go to the back. I stepped out of the door, and went to the back of the truck to obtain my things at her approval. Just then, her eyes moved to watch another car behind us.

There was a limo there, and out of it stepped Shane Gray.

And I fainted. When I aroused, minutes later, it was to the nice familiar smell of my ex-best friend.

"MITCH!" Oh boy, here we go.

**A/N: And there you go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I welcome all suggestions for songs and chapter ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided to update and stuff so I can finish this story sooner. Hope you enjoy! Review please!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or anything like that. **

**CHAPTER 5!**

**Mitchie POV:**

What do I say? What do I do? I never expected him to be here, only in my dreams! Okay, I'll wing it.

"Hey, Shane." I said, acting calm, cool, and collected. Inside I was the exact opposite.

"Mitchie…it really is you! Oh, wow, you look great! How have you been?" He said excitedly. I looked around at the surroundings of Shane's limo, and saw Mom at our car, looking at me with a smile. Oh yeah, she wants Shane and I to "get married and live happily ever after."

"Thanks. I'm doing well, but I believe I have to go get my cabin assigned, bye." I said with a hard expression on my face. Obviously, he didn't apologize and felt he could waltz into my life immediately.

"Mitchie, did I do anything…" I gave him a pointed look. "Oh, my gosh. I'm SO sorry! I meant to call, and visit…but they told me I can't go to my old connections...I'm so sorry, bestest friend!" Shane whispered guiltily.

"I'm sorry too, Shane. It's not enough to just say sorry. And, great job on everything you accomplished…without your 'connections'. See you around, pop star,"

"It's rock star!" He protested as I shook my head. "Not anymore."

He opened the door to his limo, looking disappointed.

"Bye Nate, Jason. Have fun in Hollywood." However, his band mates were looking at me, instead of at him.

"You're the girl Shane has in all of his pict-" Jason squealed before Nate put his hand over his mouth.

"Nice to finally meet you Mitchie. Sorry it was too short, next time it'll be better. Bye Shane."

"Bye guys." It was after Shane closed the door and we heard Nate yell,

"Ew, you _licked_ me!", that I realized what they said. Shane still has my pictures? Does he talk about me, too?

"Come on, Mija, let's get our cabins." My mother pulled me away, waving at Shane. She mouthed something to him that I couldn't see, but it made him smile.

With that, I grabbed everything I brought (two bags of clothes, a carry on, and a guitar.) Walking to the 'Check in' table, I was fully happy as my mother had mentioned I was this morning. I had a chance to see my Shaney! I almost screamed, but I held it in till I got my cabin.

"Hi, I am Connie Torres and this is Mitchie, my daughter. Nice to meet you."

"Hello! I'm Dee La Duke, and it's nice to meet you, too. Come to get your cabins?" I nodded.

"Connie, you are rooming with me in Cabin Song. It's the one connected to the kitchen, so you'll like it. Mitchie, you are in Cabin Beat with another girl of your age. You'll have loads of fun! See you later!" Whoa, she's bubbly.

"Thanks, Dee. Bye," I promised my mom I would come see her cabin, and set out of my way to find my cabin.

"_Did you forget  
that I was even alive  
did you forget  
everything we ever ha,  
did you forget  
did you forget  
about me?"  
_I sung under my breath, my feet finding their way to the cabin where a girl with reddish-brownish hair was messing on her laptop. She spun on her heals as soon as I walked in.

"Dude, you sound so good! Is this your first year? Are you my roommate?" The girl fired the questions at me. As soon as she did, she asked more. I blushed at her compliment.

"How old are you? And what's your name?"

"Slow down! Yes, I'm your roommate. This is my first year, I'm really excited! I'm 15-same as you-according to Dee. And thank you! What about you?"

"Cool! It's my fifth year, I believe. Hey, you never said your name?" I thought about her answer, maybe she knew Shane from when he was here!

"Oh, I'm Mitchie Torres. What's yours?" I said, still thinking.

"I'm Caitlyn Gellar. Are you the Mitchie in the pictures Shane has? Nate says he looks at them all the time."

"You're Caitlyn? The girl in the album… Shane wrote to me about you! And yes, I'm the one in the pictures. Shane still has them?"

"Oh boy, we're going to be great friends! And yeah, he does! Nate's my boyfriend so I get all these secrets…" She lowered her voice, and winked. I could tell I was going to like her.

"That's really cool, Cait, I'm happy for you! How long have you been together? Also, I saw your laptop there, you produce?" I asked. She nodded and continued on to say,

"Thanks! It'll be two years in two weeks. We met here actually, and kept in contact, and then three years later, he asked me out!"

The girl pointed to her laptop, and beamed. "I produce, and I dance. It's a pretty nice life. I heard you singing of course, but do you play anything else?" I laughed at my new friend, she was really nice.

"Yes, I play the guitar, piano, and I sing. But I can't dance."(BOUNCE!)

"I'll teach you if you teach me the guitar. Nate taught me in his spare time during their last tour, but I forgot…It'll be fun!"

"Sure! Thanks. Should we head to the welcoming thing now?" I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"10 more minutes. You can unpack and change quickly if you hurry."

I went into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. I put on a cardigan over my tank top, and re-did my hair.

When I came out of the bathroom a second later, Caitlyn was in white jeans, and a green shirt with a white belt around it. Her hair was left down and she was grinning.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'll unpack when I come back. Let's go!" We walked to the open space in front of the stage, and settled down on some boulders. Caitlyn tilted her head subtly to show me Tess Tyler, TJ Tyler's daughter.

"There's Tess Tyler. Stay away from her, she 'rules' this place."

"Ugh. Shane mentioned her. You're both right, I'll avoid her at all costs," I shuddered. Caitlyn laughed, and then pointed out Shane, who looked flustered. When he caught my eye, he brightened immediately.

"Now, Caity, are your scaring Mitchie, here?" He smirked as he reached us.

"Please, I don't scare people. And Mitchie is definitely not scared, Shane!"

"Who said that?" I teased.

We glanced at each other and laughed.

I was going to enjoy Camp.

A/N: Please review! You guys are awesome. Hope you liked. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Thank you sooo much for all your reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. You made my day! And, so I wrote you a chapter. :) In this one, there are a lot of songs mentioned and sung. I don't own them. But, I hope you enjoy the story and the happy ending of the chapter. Ideas are accepted. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock, or the songs mentioned in this story. Sadness.

**Chapter 6: Songs with Shane**

**Mitchie POV: **

I woke up extra early the next day with a smile on my face. Caitlyn was asleep in her bed, and I didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead, I had decided to go to the lake, and maybe play some songs. I even had a song idea bubbling. Slipping out my bed, I tiptoed to my unpacked clothes in the little dresser, and picked out Capri jeans, and a gray shirt with 24 printed on it in navy blue. I had my hair in a messy bun, and converse on my feet. I didn't bother with my make-up, but I did put some lotion on. Quickly, I grabbed my guitar and song book, and ran to the shore. Nobody was awake, as far as I knew, so I knew I should play softly.

As I walked along the shore of the lake, I whispered the words of the new song.

"_You warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought you would really go  
I was blind but baby now I see  
Broke your heart but now I know  
That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you_

Lookin' at the letter you that you left  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
Knowing that I never will forget  
That I was being such a fool  
And I still don't deserve you

(CHORUS)  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
'Cause I'm dyin' without your love  
I'm beggin' to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too…  
Because I'd rather just be alone,  
if I know that I can't have you!"

**-Can't Have You by the Jonas Brothers**

I figured it came from how I felt about not deserving Shane, he's so popular and could have anyone, and he wouldn't want _me_. And the song talked about his letter, and how I couldn't sleep that night. I liked the song a lot. My guitar was itching to be played, and the case rattled against my knees as I walked. I was stopping, and switching it to my other hand, when I heard the noise behind me.

"Who's there? I know martial arts, dude!" My voice rang out.

"No, you don't, Mitchie." The person said. I recognized it and turned around.

"Shane! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. Mitch, could I run something by you real quick?" Shane gazed into my eyes, and I could barely manage the "sure" that came out of my mouth.

"Okay. Here it goes…" Shane cleared his throat. **(Sorry by the Jonas Brothers)**

"_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say…_

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
If only...  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say…

That I'm sorry!  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
If only...  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone.  
Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways.  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm sorry  
for breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
If only...  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.

But you're already on your way..." 

He whispered with pain in his eyes. My eyes were pooling with unshed tears, and I knew that if I spoke, they would run down my cheeks. His lyrics, his passion, his eyes, they were full of regret and honesty. It made me feel like the jerky Shane Gray was back to _my_ Shaney, again.

"Shane…" My breath caught and I stopped speaking. I started crying, and was very happy that I did not wear make-up.

"Shane…that was beautiful!" I smiled at him through my tears.

"You're more beautiful." I blushed and turned away.

"I'm really am sorry." He added. I turned around to him, and smiled.

"I know, Shane, I know. I forgive you…" And with that, Shane squeezed me till I couldn't breathe. I laughed; he's still 13 after all those years.

"Shane…squish…stop…no…air!" I squeaked.

"Oh-sorry, Mitchie!" He laughed.

"I missed you." I declared.

"I missed you more." We stayed in a comfortable silence, staring at each other peacefully. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head.

"You broke your promise, Shane. You didn't write me bunches of songs." I accused as I got my guitar out.

"Not true!" He protested. "I wrote, "Just friends", "When you look me in the eyes", "Love Bug", "Fly with Me", "Hello Beautiful", "Inseparable", "Gotta Find You", and "Sorry" for you. All for you. "Gotta find you" is my favorite!"

"I thought "Live to Party" was your favorite. How come you never recorded it, though?"

"It's so not my favorite. And_…'Live to party, bust your move, everybody…'_ we recorded it, it was on the last album, remember?" Shane looked confused.

"Not that!" I stated, laughing.

"'Gotta find you?" I never heard it!"

"Oh." Shane chuckled along with me. He quieted as he answered my question.

"They didn't allow me to. It was too 'personal' and 'good' for our image. They made me be the 'bad boy of the press' for publicity. I never meant it to get out of hand like that, but I have changed back now. I'm so happy you're here, you bring the real me out!" Shane grinned really big, and he hugged me again.

"I missed this."

I pressed my face into his chest, and smiled at his familiar scent. I glanced at my watch as I let go, and realized we had 15 minutes till we had to go.

"I want you to promise me something. And you can't break it this time." I said as I strummed my guitar.

"Anything! I promise." He nodded.

"Promise to never leave again. Promise to never return to be 'the bad boy.' And bring back your real sound." Once I started, the words never stopped, but Shane nodded at each one. He smiled.

"I cross my heart, and promise to never leave. To never return to be the 'bad boy', and to bring my old sound again." He said solemnly, and we strummed our guitars three times.

"Play the song again. The one I heard you singing. Please." Shane demanded. I wanted to say no, because that song was sad, and being with Shane made me happy.

I was with my Shaney again. I beamed widely.

"Can I play another one instead?"

"After the first one…" Shane put on his bambi eyes; they were as good as mine.

"Fine."

"_You warned me that you were gonna leave,  
I never thought you would really go.  
I was blind but baby now I see…  
Broke your heart but now I know  
that I was being such a fool  
and I didn't deserve you!"_ I sang.

Shane looked content at my voice, and I quickly switched to 'Who will I be?" which I had wrote when Shane and I were doing our daily sessions.

"_How to choose?  
Who to be?  
Well let's see…  
There's so many choices now!  
Play guitar,  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says…_

Why not?  
Try everything.  
Why stop?  
Reach for any dream,  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life…  
And now's the time!

Who will I be?  
It's up to me!  
All the never ending possibilities!  
That I can see…  
There's nothing that I can't do!  
Who will I be?

If I decide…  
I'm the girl to change the world!  
I can do it anytime.  
Opportunity right in front of me,  
And the choices are mine!

I can rock,  
Cause it's my life,  
And now's the time…

Who will I be?" I belt out. (**Who will I be-Camp Rock Soundtrack.** _Took lots out to make it shorter.)_

"Your voice is breathtaking." Shane looked proudly at me, making me blush again.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Oh man. We got to go!" I yelled when I looked at my watch.

"I could tell because I'm getting hungry," Shane declared as he packed and grabbed both of our guitars.

"Shall we?"

"We shall!" And off we went, on a beautiful day in Camp Rock. We were back to being best friends, and nothing could make me happier.

**A/N: Thank you so much. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you all know how happy I was checking my email…Thank you! Okay, so ready for my update?? Here you go…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own songs or Camp Rock…sadness. I changed some of the words in the song to fit with the story, but I don't own the song...**

_**Last: **_

"_Oh man. We got to go!" I yelled as we let go, and I looked at my watch._

"_Okay. I'm hungry," Shane declared as he packed and grabbed both of our guitars._

"_Shall we?"_

"_We shall!" And off we went, on a beautiful day in Camp Rock. We were back to being best friends, and nothing could make me happier._

_**Chapter 7: **_

**Mitchie POV:**

Let me tell you that when Shane and I stepped into the mess hall arm in arm…people turned around as quick as you can say "rock star." I almost tugged Shane out of the room, I was that nervous, but he pulled us to the food line confidently.

"Shane, they're staring at us!" I whispered anxiously.

"Yeah, well, I _am _a rock star…but if you want, I can tell them to stop staring?" Shane smirked. I scowled. This wasn't typical for me; I only get attention from Sierra and my family. And once in a while, my teachers, and/or the bullies of the school.

"Shane Joseito Gray! Don't you dare!" I poked him square in the chest and squinted as if I was madder than old Mr. Mack who lived on the corner of our street.

Shane smiled at my attempt, and just continued to put food on our trays. Eventually we went to sit down next to Caitlyn who seemed to be texting feverishly, blushing every once in a while.

"Cait, tell Nate hi, and eat your food. I promise it'll be good this year!" Shane instructed as he plopped down on his seat. I smiled and tucked that compliment down for Mom.

"Heh? Oooh, sure, hi, Shane! Hey Mitch, where did you go this morning? I looked everywhere!" Caitlyn scrambled as she put her phone away and concentrated on her bacon.

"Well, I was walking along the lake shore when I saw Shane, and I was like, "I know martial arts, dude!" and Shane was all like, "Uh, no you don't, Mitch." And then we played songs, hugged, and I told him I forgave him. It was awesome!" I said all in one breathe. I smiled at the memory and spaced out till Caitlyn poked me repeatedly. Spinning around in my chair, I was about to poke her back, when she whispered,

"Something wicked this way comes. Watch out! We got your back…" For Tess Tyler, the 'elitist' and the most blingalicious girl of the camp, was heading towards our table. She was smiling smugly, and was trying to get Shane, I knew.

I stiffened, and Shane squeezed my hand under the table, reassuringly. Oh, Shane.

"Hey Shaneyyy! Why don't you leave those freaks and come join me?" Tess flirted, twirling her hair and giggling.

"Why don't I say…NO! Tess, I told you before, and now I say once again…NO! And don't call me that, only Mitchie can!" Shane rejected loudly.

"Ugh! Who is this new girl you're hanging around with anyway?" She replied with disgust, frowning at me like I was a bug beneath her pretty heals.

"She's my bestest friend! And if you'll excuse yourself, we can get some peace around here," Shane finished as he sat back down, because, apparently, he had stood up as he was saying his little speech, which was fantastic, by the way.

"Shaney, that was awesome!" I grinned, after all, I was the only one allowed to call him that…

"Thanks, Mitch," He answered me with a hug.

"I love you Shane." I muttered.

"I love you too, Mitchie." We hugged for a few more seconds before Caitlyn interrupted, wrinkling her nose.

"Ew. PDA…Get a room!"

I laughed, before eating as quickly as I can. I was still trying to ignore the stares, especially after the Shane-Tess thing.

"Come on, we must hurry so we can get to class," Caitlyn told me. Shane was a dance instructor, this year, not a camper like Cait and I. He's teaching hip-hop for us, 3rd hour/class.

Caitlyn and I had checked our schedules last night to find that we had every class together. That's definitely a good thing!

"Yeah, you're right. Bye, Shane. See ya," I pecked his cheek before standing and dumping my tray out. I turned around to wave, only to find a star-struck teenager staring dumbly after me. I giggled.

"Mitch, stop looking at him!" Caitlyn tugged me away. "Seriously, everyone could tell you have the biggest crush on the boy…girls these days…" I nodded at her, before realizing what she said.

"Hey! I don't like Shane like that! He's just my friend," I protested.

"Sure…" Caitlyn trailed off unconvinced. "That's why you write songs for him and gawk at him all the time…" She added.

"Cait! Fine, I like him." I looked around to see if anyone heard before murmuring,

"You know how it feels, you have Nate…"

"I know." Caitlyn smiled dreamily, before linking arms and skipping with me down to Brown's teaching cabin, otherwise known as our first class.

_Let it begin._

"Hi, Uncle Brown!" I cried out as I sneaked behind my 'uncle.'

"Mitchie! My, you have grown, poppet!" Brown marveled in his awesome Australian accent.

"Yeah, mate so have you." I joked. It was an inside with us over the years. I laughed with him, before turning to see my curly haired friend, and no, not Nate…his girlfriend.

"Explain. Now." Caitlyn demanded.

"Oh, well, since I grew up with Shane, I saw Brown a lot, and he's like my 'uncle', you could say."

"Yeah, Mitchie is my poppet niece. Didn't she tell you?" Brown swung his arm around my shoulder.

"No, not really..." Caitlyn shook her head at us.

"Well, Caity, Uncle Brown is right. I'm his poppet niece," I said gently. Brown snorted at my tone, before we both cracked up laughing.

"Your attempt to scare me worked. And the bacon is getting to you, Mitchie, just so you know," She told me. Caitlyn walked over to our Australian teacher and held her arms out. She knew him well also, after all, she's Nate's girlfriend, _and _she's been here for years.

"Hey Caitlyn, we missed you. How are Nate and Jason?" Brown asked as he let go of her.

"They're doing well. I was texting Nate earlier. He's coming down with Jason, soon."

"That's great! I can't wait. And you better get into your seats, mates." He grinned at us, and pointed toward the front seats.

"Okay." We skipped again to our seats, just in time, for the 'bell' rang at that moment.

As class started, Brown went serious and introduced himself. After that…he picked me to sing.

"So…let's see what I'm working with this year. Eenis meani miney YOU." Of course Eenis are the clones of Tess. Meani is Tess (ha-ha). Miney is Caitlyn. You is me, obviously.

"Uncle Brown…you heard me sing before…" I complained.

"You can't argue with the finger," I couldn't, really.

"Okay." I stood up and faced the room. This song was one I wrote after Shane left. It's one of my favorites.

"He was all I ever wanted  
He was all I ever needed and more.  
He walked out my door,  
then he went away.  
Left my heart in two,  
Left me standing here…  
singing all these blues, yeah…

You left without a single word  
not even sorry  
it might've hurt worse to hear you say:  
I'm leaving, goodbye.  
But your smile still makes my heart sing…  
Another sad song,  
I can't forget it,  
I won't regret it.  
'Cause I'm still in love with you!"

"Oh poppet niece, that was great!" Brown said quietly as he high-fived me.

"Let's see what else I have here. I bet no one can up Mitchie…"

I blushed at that, and went back to my seat smiling.

Yeah, I will _totally_ enjoy camp.

**A/N: That was cheesy. I like this one. Do you? **

**Won't update till I get 4+ reviews please! Can't wait to check my email! You guys rock. Thank you! Enjoy! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I was so busy! I will try to update faster next time. Enjoy the chapter! Read the A/N at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock! Sad, I know.**

_Last: _

"_Oh poppet niece, that was great!" Brown said quietly as he high-fived me._

"_Let's see what else I have here. I bet no one can up Mitchie…"_

_I blushed at that, and went back to my seat smiling._

_Yeah, I will __totally__ enjoy camp._

**Chapter 8: Drama at Camp**

**SHANE POV:**

It was really great to have Mitchie Torres around again. I know I'm a sap; I just hide it well with the 'bad boy' façade. Right now, I was setting up the dance classroom. I didn't want to, but Mitchie and Caitlyn made me. Girls….speaking of them, are those heels climbing the steps?

"Hey Shaneyyy," I heard a despised voice come from behind me.

"What, Tess?" I replied coldly.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" She faked sad.

"No."

She huffed at me, as I turned back around in an attempt to ignore her. Of course it wasn't that easy, because when I turned back around to check if she left…she kissed me. Her arms gripped me tightly; she clutched my shoulders to her, making me stay in one spot. I couldn't pull away, turn around or anything!

"HI, Shane-whoa, what is going on here?! Tess!?" Another person entered the dance studio…and it was Mitchie.

Tess pushed me away quickly, licked her lips, and walked away.

"See you soon, Shaney," She called out. Mitchie was still frozen, staring at me incredulously.

"Mitch…" I started to say.

"No. Only my friends call me Mitch. Shane, we're _over_." She yelled, tears running down her cheeks like a creek in the rain. It made my heart break to see her like this

"…You're b-breaking up with m-me?" I stuttered, on the verge of tears. Wow, this is sad, I'm a guy, guys don't cry.

"We were never together. Guess we will never be." And with that, my recent ex-best friend ran outside.

I sunk to the ground, now crying. She just broke my heart, and it wasn't even _my_ fault! I just gained her trust back and now…well, let's just say she won't have a thing to do with me anymore. Why must this happen? I don't even have the heart to do the class anymore, so I stood up and got ready to go to my cabin and mope around.

Click-click.

"_Tess! _How could you do that? You just ruined my friendship with Mitchie!" I screamed at her.

"Excellent." She simply answered.

Growling, I sprinted the whole way to my cabin.

This wasn't how camp was supposed to go. No, not at all.

Pushing my door open with my foot, I dropped to the bed, getting ready for a miserable night.

**Caitlyn POV (SURPRISED?):**

I was skipping over to Mitchie and my cabin when I heard the commotion.

"_Tess! _How could you do that? You just ruined my friendship with Mitchie!" Shane screamed at a happy blonde.

"Excellent." She simply told the pop-star.

Then, I saw Shane run by, crying.

What did she do to my new best friend? I thought as I stared at a cheering Tess in the middle of the trail.

Sighing, I ran to the cabin I shared with the brunette girl, hearing crying sounds.

"Mitch. What happened?"

"H-He was kissing T-Tess, and I walked in." Collapsing into my arms, Mitchie sobbed. After a while, she sniffed her last sniff and shook her head.

"I don't need him. I can do this. Come on, Cait." I followed Mitchie to the bathroom where she scooped her hair into a ponytail and washed her face.

All the while, she was singing to herself, quietly. It was all very sad to see, I can tell you that.

The brunette girl went to her drawers and pulled out black skinny jeans and a green form-fitting shirt. She turned to me and asked, "Can I borrow your black hoodie?" I gasped.

"No, I won't let you turn emo…or goth. You can have my white hoodie?" Mitchie pouted.

"Mitch…"

"Don't. That's _his_ name for me." She winced.

"Alright. Go write a song. I know you want to. I'm gonna go knock some sense into that boy's head." I pointed to her song book.

"Don't. It's not worth it." Mitchie said without turning from her book. I sighed and went to send him an email instead. Pulling up the internet on my laptop, I went to my email and pressed 'New.'

"To: Shane G.

From: Caitlyn G.

Subject: None.

Look, I know Tess attacked you. I know you're also extremely sorry…but just stay away from Mitchie for awhile while she calms down. She's not…stable right now. Understand?"

I hit sent and went to my bed.

"Hey listen to this," Mitchie suddenly said.

"_You've got a face for a smile, you know  
A shame you waste it  
When you're breaking me slowly but I've_

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through.

I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write a goodbye  
And that's when I know I've

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through

Ohhhh, I'm going my own way  
My faith has lost its strength again  
And, Ohhhh, It's been too hard to say  
We're falling off the edge again," She sang softly.

"Aw, Mitchie. I'm sorry this is happening again. But that was beautiful, you can write AND sing. Wanna record it?" I was excited.

"It's not finished…"

"No, it will make you feel better. Come here." I handed her the headphones and pressed some buttons.

"There. Are you ready?"

"No."

"And a 1, 2, 3, 4." I said cheerily. Mitchie gaped at me.

"Honey, close your mouth, you'll catch flies. And sing." I smiled.

"Okay?" And she sang the song she just wrote.

"Good." I said when she finished.

"That felt so much better! Hey, want to record another one?"

"After we get food, alright?"

"Yes, I'm so hungry." Linking arms with me, Mitchie and I skipped to the Mess Hall. I had made her forget the incident, but they were both still depressed. Oh boy.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I hadn't updated in forever! Your reviews are so loyal and made me smile, the defiantly made me want to update, but I got so busy with school and reading. I hope you liked this drama-filled chapter. I hope you guys have some suggestions, because I am out! Okay, review? Thank you so much! Bye!**_****_


	9. AN: Important

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I am taking Demi out of it; she didn't really have a part. Don't be surprised if you see some changes. Please go back and read the whole thing again if you need to be refreshed. I edited a lot. Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I decided to update because you guys are the best! I read all of your reviews, I even reply if you have questions or something! Enjoy the chapter! Read the A/N at the bottom! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock! Sad, I know. **

**Last:**

"_That felt so much better! Hey, want to record another one?" _

"_After we get food, alright?" _

"_Yes, I'm so hungry." Linking arms with me, Mitchie and I skipped to the Mess Hall. I had made her forget the incident, but they were both still depressed. Oh boy._

**Chapter 9: **

**SHANE POV:**

I was in my cabin, too upset to go eat, when I got the best idea ever. One that could make Mitchie forgive me once and for all.

**Caitlyn POV:**

Mitchie and I left the Mess Hall early, full and content. Mitchie told me she had to go help her mom clean up, so I skipped back alone to my cabin. On my way there, I could hear Shane blabbing to himself.

"Shane _Joseito _Gray!" I called loudly.

"Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have let Nate meet you, and then he wouldn't have told you everything. I mean, did he have to tell you my middle name? Only my family and Mitchie, Nate and Jason really know, and now I have to worry about _you_!" He ranted.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I teased him, smiling.

"It is!" Shane started pacing. I could tell he was upset about something else too.

"What are you about to anyway, Shane?"

Whispering his plan, Shane explained to me what he wanted to do for Mitchie. Let's just say, it was so sweet.

"You really want her back, don't ya?" Wait, that sounded couple-y, not best friend-y…  
"Duh!" He said obviously. "And I already got her present for her birthday." He added. That's right. Mitchie's birthday is coming up in a week! She will be 16.

"I can't wait. Wow, Shane, you're on a roll."

"Caitlyn Alyson Gellar, do you promise not to tell Mitchie about this?" Shane asked officially.

I linked my pinky with him, and backed up to the door.

"Thank you, Shane. You really are nice." I grinned.

"…You say it like you're surprised," Shane teased.

"Bye Shane." I sighed, laughing, as I went to my cabin. Mitchie was already inside, writing a new song.

"_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do,

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true,

And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do." (Taylor Swift. "I'm only me when I'm with you.")

**Two days After:**

**Mitchie POV: **

I was headed to the kitchen to make breakfast with mom. It was surprisingly fun to have mom at camp, especially after the incident with Shane. Mom helped me to calm down after my break down. I felt like I would never forgive him, but after all, he will always be my best friend. Besides, I did forgive him before, so I could now…right?

"Honey, you can come in now," Mom reminded me as I stood in front of the kitchen door, staring off into space.

I laughed, and went in to get my apron, "Thanks Mom. How's life?"

"It's good. I was thinking about getting your dad to join us here, and maybe get Denise and Paul to come, too. It will be great to see them again," Mom told me, smiling happily at the thought. I giggled.

"Mom, that's awesome!" We settled into silence after that, each to our own chore of making breakfast for the campers.

I finally asked if I could excuse myself.

"Sure, Mija. See you soon." Mom called out as I took off my apron and fixed my hair down. I ran down to the lake and remembered being here last time.

"Mitchie!" Either I am remembering that memory really well or a really familiar person is behind me. Hmm, I wonder.

"Shane." I muttered unhappily when I turned around. Shane was wearing jeans, converse, and a blue shirt, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Not a good sign.

"So…someone's birthday is coming up soon… Wait till you see what I planned for it!"

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it. I know it's fairly short. Any suggestions are still welcome. I made Caitlyn and Shane good friends, but they always tease each other and stuff, okay? So review, review, review! Thank you! **

***Any songs I mention, I don't own!***


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY 2010 TO ALL! I apologize for the lateness! I was so going to update on New Years, but didn't have time. This will be my first 'Broken Promises' chapter of 2010! I don't think there will be more songs in here anymore, and get ready for this chapter; I think you're going to be so happy with it!**

**I uploaded a new story called 'Connect 3 Chatting', and so please review this and that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any songs mentioned.**

**Chapter 11:**

When Shane apologizes, he does it big. Usually with a song or two. When he accidently tripped me in second grade, he bought me chocolate and sat with me in the hospital for two whole weeks.

That's why when I received a text from him this morning saying for me to meet him at the dock for a canoe ride, I wasn't surprised. Shane didn't write me a song this time, though. No, Shane had a talk with me. A good talk, I might add.

* * *

Shane was holding something in his hand, pacing the whole time when I arrived. I greeted him quietly and asked him what was up.

"Do you remember when we made these?" Shane pointed towards his wrist where a very familiar friendship bracelet was tied. It was worn and limp, but it still held the same message it did all those years ago.

"Yes, although it took forever to convince you," I cracked a smile. He grinned back, and held out his other hand. It had my own bracelet on it, kept with him after all those years.

"This is y-yours. You threw it down before, do you want it back?" Shane's face was shining, his eyes begging me to forgive him. I nodded, and Shane side-hugged me, and kissed my head dramatically. I felt a smile and a flush climb onto my face. I pressed my head to Shane's chest and breathed in.

All of a sudden, he pulled me up on his shoulders. I started screaming as we went all the way back to my cabin...piggy-back style.

"Shane! Oh gosh, let me go…."

"You want me to drop you?" He asked, faking shock.

"Noooo! Shane, stop." He finally did, but we were at the cabin by then.

"Thanks rock star," I gasped.

"Uh-oh, you okay, please be okay! Asthma attack?" Shane yelped as he stared into my eyes.

"Nah, I haven't had those since I was 14," I denied.

Shane sighed and told me I shouldn't scare him like that. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, let's go find Caitlyn before she starts texting Nate all day long. It's possible," Shane mused. We headed inside to find Caitlyn grinning mischievously.

"I knew it! Wow, this is great!" She squealed incoherently for another minute. Shane blinked several times then looked at me, confused.

"Come here, Mitchie. You too, Shane." Caitlyn didn't look hungry this time, so this was not a scheme like last night's midnight ice cream party. We suspiciously sat down on my bed.

"You guys belong together. You like each other. Get it through those thick heads of yours," She said slowly knocking on Shane's head.

Red blotches appeared on my cheeks. I would lie if you asked me if I liked Shane, especially if you asked me _in front_ of him!

"Girl… _no_. I don't like Shane. Psh…" I scoffed, my voice going ten times higher than usual. Cait gave me a look, turning to the rock star. He had a half-disguised hurt look which I knew I caused, combined with traces of doubt. I bet he still remembered my lying voice which always gave me away… not that I lied very much.

Shane finally cleared his throat and shook his head. Now that…that hurt.

He didn't show a trace of lying, not a twitch, not a wink, not a laugh. My eyes filled with tears, but then I saw Shane's faint blush and smile in the sun's blaring light.

Shane acts on TV shows, right? I convinced myself all the while staring at his face. Caitlyn squealed again.

"Wow, did you see your face? It brightened when he smiled." Caitlyn nudged me.

"We need to go. Why don't you go talk to Nate or something?" Shane suggested hurriedly.

"Smitchie!" She called out after us as scampered out the door. I looked at Shane, puzzled.

"It's a couple name for us." He explained, looking down at the ground. "She made it up, not me." He added. I sighed, rolling my eyes at her through the open door.

"Naitlyn is theirs; feel free to use it, but not in front of people." Shane said, running down to the Mess Hall with me at his heels.

We quickly got our food, going to sit at our normal table. It looked like it was just me and him; Caitlyn had apparently taken our advice and was talking to Nate.

"WHAT are you DOING with HIM!?" Tess screamed as she furiously made her way towards us.

"I'll handle it." I whispered to Shane who was clenching his fist.

"I separated you! I thought you were mad at him because I kissed him? Why are _you_ still there?" She thundered.

"Tess, stop being mean to everyone, not me, not anyone! You don't own this world and not this camp! Uncle Brown does, you just stay in his cabins. Well, newsflash, Brown can kick you out, and he would do it if I asked. Think about it next time you do something, okay? "TJ's Tess Tyler kicked out of singing Camp?" I might buy that," I waved her away, smiling a fake smile.

"Thank you Mitchie. Let's get out of here. We can eat in the kitchen." I quickly followed Shane into the kitchen.

"Are you guys okay?" Mom asked, concerned.

"Nothing a bowl of your delicious food can't fix, Connie. Can you make fried chicken for us tomorrow?" Shane and I grinned at his mention of our favorite.

"Of course! Mija, can you go to my cabin and get my cooking book? I think I want to make chili tonight," I shrugged at Shane and left to go get Mom's book.

**SHANE POV:**

"I'm so glad she forgave you, Shane! You guys are going to get married and live happily ever after! Denise and I have been planning your wedding since you were born. You should name one of your kids Danni. Isn't that the cutest name? You better take care of her, if you hurt her…" Connie ranted contently.

"I love Mitchie, Connie, I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask. Shhh, she's coming." She whispered.

I really do love Mitchie; I just hope she knows that.

**MITCHIE POV:**

"Who was your first kiss?" Shane asked an hour later as we set up his dance class together. We were playing Truth, without the dares. I gulped nervously.

"Y-y-you." I finally said.

"Really? You were mine, too." Shane beamed. "And the best one." He added shyly.

"Is my face red?" I giggled.

You see, when we were 12, I had fell on Shane accidently… as I often did. When I turned my head, my lips hit his and we just sat there for 8 seconds, our lips pressed together. I don't think we knew what we were doing, anyways.

"Was I your best kiss, too?" Shane walked closer to me, his head just above mine.

My eyes bugged, and I nodded a little nod. My face almost turned away, when suddenly Shane cupped my face with one hand gently.

"How about we kiss again?" And with that he leaned down and captured my lips. Shane's other hand supported my arm, so I wouldn't faint on him. It wasn't a long kiss, but, my gosh, I wish we could do that again and again! When we pulled apart seconds later, I was beaming.

"Please be mine." Shane simply said.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes."

**A/N: Was I right? Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought! I think there will not be a birthday party scene, but there will be a jam. :) Thank you so much reading and staying loyal. Review, alert, and favorite please. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all so much! You are amazing. So, here's another chapter! Read below A/N, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or its characters. I also don't own Twilight or any product mentioned.**

**Chapter 11:**

**Mitchie POV:**

Shane and I were in our pajamas heading to set up at the PJ Jam. I was wearing blue plaid pajama pants with a blue tank top. Shane was wearing a blue shirt and blue plaid pants, too. You see, Caitlyn thought couples should dress like each other. That's right; Shane and I have been going out for three days now. I have been waiting for this for forever, not even kidding.

"Shaneyyy!" Shane and I turned around at the screech. It was Tess wearing a green short and revealing outfit- which was the only color Shane does _not_ like. As a joke last year, he told all the interviewers that he loved green. Guess who reads Pop Informer magazine? That's right, Tess Tyler, the "queen" of Camp Rock. I smirked.

"Do you like my pajamas? I just love green. What a coincidence that you do, too! Here, I brought you a green shirt to cover that horrible blue color you're wearing. I bet that girl, Mitchie, made you wear it. You don't have to act around me, Shaney. I know what you like. " Tess ranted on, as if I wasn't even there. Tess smiled what was supposed to be a dazzling smile which on her looked…strange and gross.

I laughed. "No thanks. Shane hates green...especially on you. Get your facts right, geez."

"I know more about him then you do, Mitchie Torres." Tess tossed her head.

"Oh yeah, sure you do." I sneered.

"Come on Shane, let's leave her to her icky green world," I tugged Shane away and to the cabin hosting the jam.

"You're cute when you're jealous, Mitch," Shane whispered into my ear. I nudged his side gently.

"I'm not jealous. I know _I'm_ yours." I smiled.

We're currently searching for Caitlyn. The other two members of Shane's band were arriving tomorrow, and she was ecstatic.

They were performing Shane's newly written song. It was actually his _real_ style. The boys will record all the songs they had written before that their label rejected, here at Camp. It was nice to know that the boys had a back bone again. I think they were actually either making or joining a new recording label as soon as possible.

I finally spotted the curly brown hair we've been looking for. Caitlyn was setting up on stage for her performance.

"Caity, are you performing tonight?" Shane inquired as he jumped up on stage. She nodded happily.

Shane turned towards me and smiled evilly. It scared me a bit, so I turned to tell Caitlyn about the Tess incident that happened a few seconds ago.

"You should sing, Princess," My boyfriend-it feels so good to say that-interrupted.

I shook my head frantically.

"_I have stage fright. I am going to die. I am not a good singer. Everyone is going to hate me. I am so scared."_ Thoughts went through my head a mile a minute.

"_Shane is going to break up with you."_ A lone, little voice stated from the back of my mind.

"_No he won't!" _

"_When you open your mouth, he will." _The voice continued.

"Mitchie? Mitch? Are you okay?" Another voice interrupted my inwards fight.

"I can't sing, Shane. People will hate me. I can't do it." I finally spoke. My two best friends exchanged glances, and all of a sudden I was not on the floor anymore.

"Shane! Let me go!" I hissed into his ear. He had thrown me across his shoulder and ran outside.

"No. You have to get over your fright."

"Singing in my pajamas?"

"It is called Pajama Jam, is it not?" By now, we were in front of my cabin, and Shane put me down, but was holding my hand tightly. I was not going to object to that.

"Listen to me, Mitch. You are a beautiful girl with a breath-taking voice. Everyone is going to love you, I promise." Shane stated, staring into my eyes. I wavered, dazzled.

"F-fine."

"Good." Shane said, letting my hand go and leading me up to the cabin door. I shook my head.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Hay is for zebras!" Shane told me, turning his head.

"What are you talking about? It's for horses. That wasn't fair, dazzling me like that."

"Oh please, I'm not Edward Cullen. Come on, Mitchie. Please sing…for me." Shane leaned down and kissed my cheek, leaving his lips there for a moment afterwards. His warm breath blew across my cheek, sending my heart into erratic beats. I don't care if he says he isn't a vampire, my boyfriend can dazzle better than any Cullen!

"I'll sing, but just for you." I finally whispered.

"Thank you. My job here is done. Caitlyn, your turn," Shane called to someone. Caitlyn appeared from around the cabin, smiling widely.

"Okay, I know this is Pajama Jam, but we have to do something to your hair!" My eyes widened. They planned this! How could they!

I was outraged. "Shane Joseito Gray!"

"I go by Joseph now." Shane laughed.

"I don't care, but I will get you back, Joseito!"

Caitlyn put her hand over my mouth, silencing me, and made me go into the cabin. She locked the door behind her with her free hand.

"What to do?" The girl paced.

"Do nothing, I beg of you!"

"Mitch! At least let me do your make-up!"

I sighed. Must we do this?

Caitlyn sat me down on the bed, grabbing my straight hair and pulling it into a side ponytail. She took my long bangs and pinned them back like I usually do.

"Do you have a white ribbon?" She asked me.

"Yeah, in the drawer over there," I pointed it out. She went over and grabbed it. After a few seconds, it was in a bow in my hair. Caitlyn applied a bit of mascara, and a slick of lip-gloss, and declared me ready.

I sighed happily. Last time she gave me a make-over, I couldn't see my face!

"You're naturally beautiful, anyway." She defended.

"What am I going to sing, Caitlyn?" I asked curiously.

"Um, well, the jam is not for another hour and a half. You can still write one." She suggested, not sure.

"Mitch! Cait! Open the door," Shane yelled at the top of his lungs. He was knocking on the door wildly. I shared a glance with Caitlyn and we darted to the door and opened it right as my boyfriend was mid-knock.

"Calm down, Joseito! What's up?" I questioned, laughing.

"Tess was chasing me. It was scary. Anyways, you can sing "Me, Myself, and Time."

I gasped. I had written that last year, and I hadn't even showed it to Shane. How did he know of it?

I voiced my thoughts, frowning.

"I might…just might have been going through your song book..." Shane looked down, a guilty expression of his face. Nobody can look through my song book unless I give them permission. And here I thought he learned his lesson from last time.

Let's just say…Shane doesn't get any kisses for two days.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for everything! You guys are awesome! Here's your next update! If you have any suggestions for the story, I'll consider and give you credit!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Coke either.**

**Previously:**

"_I might…just might have been going through your song book..." Shane looked down, a guilty expression of his face. Nobody can look through my song book unless I give them permission. And here I thought he learned his lesson from last time. _

_Let's just say…Shane doesn't get any kisses for two days. _

Okay, so I kissed Shane three minutes after my vow to myself. Who can blame me? That boy is charming!

"Mitchie, are you ready to go?" Caitlyn called from where she was checking herself out at the mirror.

"Uh, _I_ am, but are you?" I answered, giggling.

"Yes! Well, no, wait a second…"She placed a coat of lip gloss on her lips and then turned away. "Now I'm ready."

I giggled again, and soon we were walking to the Jam cabin. I was singing "Me, Myself, and Time," under my breath, still nervous about my performance.

"_You'll do fine, Mitchie." _I told myself repeatedly, until I saw the overwhelming lights blinking in the cabin. Caitlyn led a startled-me to the stage where Shane met us. He led us to "back-stage," hugged me and promised to be front row. Dee started to hype everyone up and then Brown's voice took over the microphone.

"Today we have a veteran showing off her magnificent skills, will you welcome Caitlyn Gellar to the stage, everyone!"

The crowd cheered loudly while Caitlyn did some kind of dance to get her ready. Yeah, I don't know either.

I hugged her quickly and whispered, "Good luck," before settling down to watch at the side of the stage. While Caitlyn was turning on her keyboard, I spotted Tess in the back, furious.

"_This can't be good!" _I signaled Cait to wait, before heading to Tess.

"Try anything and you will get it." I hissed. Tess looked shocked before huffing and leaving the cabin.

Turning around with a smile on my face, I told my friend to continue.

She pressed some buttons and a beat started to play. Caitlyn played some notes on the keyboard, showed off some dance moves and bowed. Let me say something here…she _is_ talented.

"Let's welcome Mitchie Torres!" Brown said after congratulating Cait.

I took a deep breath before hopping on stage, smiling.

"This song is called "Me, Myself, and Time." The music started to play at my words.

"_I can make the rain stop, if I wanna... just by my attitude. I can take my laptop, record a snapshot, and change your point of view…" _

As I belted out the lyrics, I saw Shane at the front row grinning like a Cheshire cat. I winked at him quickly before holding my arm up and waving it like musicians do at concerts. I am a performer, and I knew I have stage presence. I just have to work it, right?

"_I'm trying my best….Not to blow it, to blow it. And I know everything will be fine… With me… myself, and time!" _The music continued to play and I pushed my hair out of my eyes. It had come out of its ponytail sometime during my performance.

I thanked the cheering crowd and ran to where Shane was waiting for me. He grabbed me and spun me around, ignoring every single performer back-stage who was watching us. I laughed loudly and begged him to let me down. He led me out by a back-door. He led us towards a nature path that ended in a clearing with logs and a non-existent fire. It was very calming and pretty, and my breath caught as I saw the lake wash out on the shore not twenty feet from us. It looked to be an old camp fire.

"I found this place a couple of years ago. It was used as the camp's fire, but it soon changed to the bigger one in front of the Mess Hall." Shane explained when he saw me looking at our surroundings.

"Thank you for showing it to me, Shane."

Shane nodded. "You were amazing tonight, Mitch. You belong on a stage!"

I felt a blush fill my cheeks. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Don't deny it,"  
I rolled my eyes and he kissed my cheek. We sat down on a log for a long time, silent, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Wanna go get ice cream?" I asked him randomly. The sky was getting dark and we could hear campers running and shouting back to their cabins.

Shane's face lit up and I took it as a yes. We were walking to the kitchens when I realized that others were staring at our intertwined hands. I didn't let go, you shouldn't hide this kind of love.

The bell rang for curfew right as we got into the kitchens.

I squealed. "I'm such a rebel!"

Shane's eyebrows rose disbelievingly. "Nate, Jase, and I did broke curfew so many times when we were here, and you think _you're_ a rebel?"

I rolled my eyes again and went to the fridge and freezer. I got out two Cokes, and a container of vanilla ice-cream. My gentleman of a boyfriend got the bowls and spoons and had already laid them of the table. I sighed happily, closing the freezer door, and striding over to the table. We both got as much ice-cream as possible in the bowl, and then grinned at each other.

"Ready, my rebellious girlfriend?" I gave him a look, but smirked anyway. I took his bowl and he took mine and then we poured Coke all over the vanilla.

You might think we're weird, but it's Smitchie tradition. We exchanged bowls again right as my Mom entered the kitchen. She had her phone pressed to her ear and she was chattering a mile an hour about my singing. It was obviously Denise on the other side of the phone. Mom still didn't realize we were there, but when she did, she put her phone on speaker phone.

I exchanged a look with my boyfriend, and then we both yelled, "Hey Mom!"

Life is good.

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME! I'M SORRY! I feel horrible at leading you on like that! I learned my lesson. Thank you so much for staying with me. **

**Random: Tell me your favorite part of the story/chapter. **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for your reviews, they're very encouraging! **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything. Sigh. **

**Chapter 13:**

**Mitchie POV**

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie! WAKE UP!" A voice yelled in my ear. I recognized it as Caitlyn's even though I was still half-asleep. I had stayed up half the night with Shane and my mom, and I wanted my beauty sleep.

I mumbled something incoherent and turned over. Soon, I felt my cover fall of me and into the ground. I shivered as the cold hit me.

"Nate's coming, Mitch! Wake up!" Caitlyn shook my shoulder, excitedly.

"Alright, alright, calm down, Cait!" I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I walked over to the bathroom with a towel and new clothes, took a quick shower, and then dried my hair into the straightness it usually stayed in. I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a red flowery top, and a white cardigan. I opened the door to let Caitlyn know I was ready.

"Can you help me? I don't know what to wear!" She immediately asked.

"I'll help you if you help me with my make-up." I offered, already heading to her closet.

"Deal." I picked out her normal blue skinnies, yellow tank, and a grey cardigan.

"We match. The boys will be able to find us easily." I told her.

She quickly put the outfit on, and then fixed her hair. She chose her grey Converse, while I put on my boots.

"Make-up time," Caitlyn sang. I groaned. Caitlyn did her own, before fixing me in my normal natural make-up style. She knows me well, even though we just met this summer.

By the time we were finished, my hyper friend was hopping up the hill to the Mess Hall.

I reassured her that she looked beautiful, before she opened the Hall doors. We got our normal breakfast before sitting with Barron, Sander and Lola. They didn't bother asking her what was up because she had already told everyone at our table several times. I shook my head, laughing at my chatting friends.

Sadly, Shane was not with us. He got up early today to record at Brown's recording cabin. His band mates were joining him when they got here.

Caitlyn checked her phone, squealed and ran out of the Hall. I stood up, told our friends "Bye,", and then threw away Cait's and my plates. I slowly followed out the door, not wanting to interrupt the couple. When I came into view, Nate and Caitlyn were glued together, whispering.

"Hey Cait, nice squealing you got there." I winked.

"And Nate, a pleasure to meet you again," I shook his hand, smiling.

"You too. Congrats about Shane. Caity hasn't stopped talking about you guys." He answered, grinning at his girlfriend's name.

They are too cute; they're still going strong after two years of tours and being apart! I hope Shane and I can accomplish that.

"Happy anniversary to you guys, by the way!"

"Thanks, Mitch." Caitlyn replied, gazing into Nate's eyes.

Smiling to myself, I waved at them, and then walked to Brown's cabin to say hi to Jason.

"Mitchie! Shaney is not being nice to me!" Jason whined as soon as he opened the door of the cabin. He squished me into one of his famous hugs. I gasped for breath.

"Yeah, because you called me Shaney! Mitchie's the only one who can." He replied.

"Don't worry about _Shaney, _Jason." I told the older boy. I walked over to my boyfriend, smoothed out his fake scowl, and leaned into his chest, while his arms went around me.

"Where's Nate?" Shane asked as Jason went back to tuning his guitar.

"Being all lovey-dovey with his girlfriend, what else?" I laughed.

Shane's arms tightened and I could hear his chest vibrate as chuckled.

"They haven't seen each other since Caitlyn's birthday in April." Shane told me.

"By the way, you look beautiful." Shane twirled me around, grinning.

I giggled. "Why thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, my lady." Shane humored me. I sighed, he is so adorable!

I leaned in to kiss him, when all of a sudden, the door banged open, and Nate came in, fixing his messy hair. Hmm, I wonder if he was kissing Cait….

"Nate, you're here! Good, because those two were about to kiss!" Jason told his brother, shuddering. Shane pouted, and I quickly kissed it away.

"Bye boys!" I told them, running down the cabin stairs.

"Come back!" Shane whined unhappily. I smirked, skipping to my mom's kitchen.

"Hey Mom! I think you should make fried chicken for dinner tonight," I suggested, putting my apron on.

"That was my plan, Mija. Here, I made coleslaw yesterday; can you put it in the containers in the storage?" She asked, pointing a hand towards the door behind her, the other hand still stirring the mashed potatoes.

I nodded, getting out enough containers for the camp and a bit extra. I turned the radio on (coincidently it was a Connect 3 song), and began to dish the yummy salad into the containers. It was not silent, for my mom and I were yelling the lyrics of the song. Soon, people would be coming to check on our sanity…

"_Tell the deejay to play our song; are you ready to rock and roll? LIVE…TO…PARTY!"_ I shouted.

Caitlyn came in, rubbing her ears. "Goodness, Mitch! Quiet down!"

"Are you saying I don't have a good voice?" My mom suddenly questioned.

"Uh, of course… not, Mrs. T!" Caitlyn said unsurely.  
"Don't worry; I don't think I have a good voice either. I don't know where Mitchie got her talent, because her father isn't that great of a singer either." I nodded enthusiastically. You don't want to hear him singing in the shower. It will scare you.

We all laughed. "Do you want any help?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure, do you know how to make gravy?" Mom asked her.  
"No….but I bet Mitchie can. I can switch jobs with her," She suggested.

I gave her the coleslaw, and showed her the amount to put in the container, before heading to a water-filled pot. I make good gravy; you see my dad's family moved to the South after he was born, and he taught me how to make most southern food. It is part of why I like fried chicken so much.

"Hey Cait, what do you want to do until the boys' performance?" I looked at the clock, it was 11:30, and we were done. My mom was still making chicken but she told us to go have fun after we finished.

"We could go rehearse our Final Jam performance!" Caitlyn hinted. We have been trying to pick one of my songs for the past week, and we had finally picked the song that I wrote after I came to Camp and reconciled with Shane. It's called, "This is Me." Caitlyn was going to do the piano and the background for me.

I nodded, agreeing. We put our aprons away, and then headed to our cabin.

She got her computer ready while I put on the headphones. She counted me in.

"_I've always been the kind of girl…"_

**A/N: What do you think? Tell me your favorite part!**


End file.
